


In Love With Your Ghost

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: April Coffin [5]
Category: Rent
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: fanfic100, Community: writing_game, Death, F/M, Incest, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny swears he can hear April sometimes, at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With Your Ghost

Sometimes Benny thinks he hears April whispering to him in the middle of the night - he can almost perfectly hear her voice, feel her breath against his neck, stirring the fine hairs there. When he mentions it to Collins, he's told it's just a draft or something.

He's convinced, on occasion, he feels her brush by him, rest her hand on his shoulder or kiss the back of his neck playfully, her touch icy cold, the way everyone says ghosts are. Collins gives him a pitying look and tells him the loft's always cold, it was just a chilly air current.

And bit by bit, Benny's belief that his sister's still there fades away, until the whispers at night turn into normal night noises, the drafts elicit nothing more than a shiver of cold, and Benny knows he really has lost his sister, for good.


End file.
